Raven no es superficial
by Vine Verrine
Summary: ¿Cómo se manejan las idiosincrasias? La mayoría de las veces no funciona negar la existencia de éstas mismas, mejor trabajar con ellas. Superarlas para mirar con el corazón.


Raven no es superficial.

Pero no es ciega.

* * *

Aunque nunca ha sido "orgullosa", se puede decir que se encuentra satisfecha de ciertas características en su personalidad. No es tanto porque las disfrute, sino porque la ausencia de emociones innecesarias le ha ahorrado problemas emocionales. Después de todo, chicas chillonas y rogonas con el rímel corrido en las telenovelas favoritas de Starfire no son para nada dignas. Si Robin se ve incómodo cada vez que la pelirroja se pone igual que ellas sólo es para enfatizar el punto. Aún así, Starfire es más bonita que todas ellas juntas, y Robin, aunque extrañado, parece disfrutar la atención.

Cuando la pelirroja juega y hace todo a propósito en modo de alegrar el día, ni Raven puede detener la sonrisa imperceptible que toca sus labios.

Pero ahí es donde empieza el problema.

**F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K**

Una de las sirvientas ponía el más imperceptible color rojo en sus labios, y ella, con el vestido largo y blanco que adornaba su cuerpo, se sentía de lo más incómoda y rara.

"Oh…que hermosa es usted, Princesa" mascullaba la sirvienta, acariciando una de sus mejillas y tomando su mano para levantarla, dirigiendo a Raven a la salida del cuarto, donde su mamá la esperaba con un sonrisa plácida plantada en sus facciones.

Tiernos once años de edad, con mejillas color carmín y orbes púrpura, ni los guardias se podían detener de verla detenidamente cuando se acercaba a la salida del gran edificio y cerraba los ojos ante el gran destello de luz esplendoroso que emanaba de Zinthos.

Era un día para apreciar el mundo material, y las personas se vestían con sus mejores ropas y se perfumaban con exóticos olores.

El lugar era bellísimo y la gente aún más, y Raven no se lo iba a negar.

Se sentía incómoda sentada en la carroza que la llevaba hasta el templo principal de la ciudad, escuchando los aplausos y la música exótica que tocaban los trovadores frente de ella. Los bailarines hacían muy buena ventaja de sus poderes y el cielo se llenaba de figurativos ángeles y destellos de luz que contrastaban espectaculares con la luz de Zinthos. Su madre le miraba discreta, con una expresión estricta que decía 'compórtate y saluda a la gente'. Por mucho que le desagradara esta etapa del festival (por obvias razones), el cariño que le tenía a su madre y a su pueblo hacía que su cara cambiara de su estoica e inexpresiva apariencia a una de modesta pena e inocencia. Alzaba su mano pálida y la movía ligera en signo de saludo. La gente no dejaba de aplaudir.

Para cuando terminó el recorrido, por fin se dejó sentir un poco de ansiedad a lo que seguía. Su parte favorita del festival.

Llegó a sentarse al lado derecho de su madre, y con ojos que con trabajos escondían la excitación por lo que seguía, dirigió su mirada al frente del escenario. Donde hermosos artistas concentraban su energía hacia la Luna y los bailarines dejaban que el viento les ayudara con la danza, mientras sus cuerpos esculpidos y suaves se dejaban acariciar por la brisa y el poder. Telas traslúcidas danzaban por todos lados y los destellos de la Luna envolvían el lugar en un surreal sentimiento de energía y curación que llenaba a los miles de espectadores que miraban desde más abajo.

Para cuando la Luna dejó un rayo de Luz, la gente gritó de felicidad y regocijo; un arcoíris de nebulosas y centenas los envolvía a todos y el festival seguía en su mayor punto de presentación.

Raven estaba extasiada.

**E.N.D.-..S.H.B.A.C.K**.

Robin sale disparado de la ducha esa mañana con la toalla de manos cubriendo sus partes mientras grita homicidio a los cuatro vientos. Se oye la risa distante de Chico Bestia al ver el cabello rojo intenso de Robin dejando gotas de agua cristalina por todo el pasillo, y los dos pasan por donde Raven está con Starfire estudiando sobre uno u otro criminal.

Starfire ni se inmuta, pero ríe ligera, se sonroja imperceptible y sacude la cabeza. Raven, sin embargo, agradece a las fuerzas divinas que no se haya quitado la capucha de su capa, y Azar le perdone los pensamientos, porque el panorama es delicioso al ver los redondos glúteos de Robin contraerse mientras sale del cuarto en persecución de Chico Bestia.

Respira hondo y voltea invisible al folder que tiene en sus manos.

No nota que Starfire le mira de reojo y sonríe conocedora pero alerta.

…

El hecho de que venga de un lugar que aprecia la creación del universo en todo aspecto, donde se aprecia la estética del ser vivo y lo material han sido mayor razón para que Raven no sólo sea pulcra, sino que se le sea imposible descartar cuando algo muy obviamente hermoso se le pose en su rango de vista. Claro, la ciencia allá es aún más sagrada, pero lo "tocable" de las cosas y la explotación de esta misma belleza llena vacíos superficiales en todos los universos; en todas las galaxias. Conciencia humana.

Los festivales intergalácticos de su dimensión no sólo sirven para una reminiscente incomodidad, si no para la base de las cosas que sus ojos aprecian, se lo quiera admitir o no…

Quiere hacerse pensar que sus principios para _cualquier cosa_ que se le cruce en su mente han trascendido la directa influencia de su cultura, pero no logra mirar indiferente los zapatos que usan esas modelos (o las modelos mismas) de la pasarela que Starfire ve con intención. Los demás chicos pretenden ponerle atención cuando Starfire balbucea sobre los colores de los trajes, pero tres pares de ojos se encuentran más clavados en piernas largas y escote perfecto.

"¡Oh, Raven! Creo que esas zapatillas serían perfectas para ti…" suspira Starfire. "¡Esas zapatillas para mí!"

Starfire, ajena y sin pretensiones no llega a ver las miradas que comparten los chicos. Son tan obvias y abiertas que Raven no sabe si suspirar en exasperación o soltar una risotada digna de una adolescente de 18 años (que lo es, pero eso ni allá ni acá).

…

Dos días después Raven termina la rutina diaria de higiene y va a la sala sólo para encontrar una Starfire que salta del sillón con alegría y la jala hasta donde dos cajas brillantes yacen en la mesa de café.

Cyborg, Robin y Chico Bestia parecen estar ocupados con una u otra cosa en la estufa; no parecen prestar atención a las palabras emocionadas de Starfire.

"¡Mira, Raven! Dice la etiqueta que es para nosotras, y por el tamaño de la caja realmente espero que sea lo que creo que es."

Starfire prosigue a levantar la caja que tiene su nombre. Cuando la abre sus ojos se iluminan y alza lo que hay dentro con delicadeza.

"Son las zapatillas que llevaba Jessica en la pasarela" susurra. No son las mismas que había deseado con anterioridad, pero son igual de ostentosas y como dice la gente: "chic". Son rosa cereza con múltiples lazos para amarrarlas y tacones de aguja. Raven frunce el ceño.

"¡Abre la tuya, Rae!" Alza la caja, y quita la envoltura con lentitud adrede.

No son las zapatillas que había mencionado Starfire; ni siquiera son los zapatos que había visto en alguna de las modelos. Pero son unos botines simples, de color violeta oscuro y tacón alto.

Su mente otra vez le dice que no es la gran cosa, los zapatos son zapatos, y tiene que salirse del estereotipo que le saca de quicio; porque realmente no es como todas las chicas, que se complacen con zapatos altos y sonríen como si se hubieran ganado la lotería.

Pero las botas le gustaron (muchísimo), se lo admita o no. Sospecha del culpable, pero sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Alza la mirada y mira a Starfire caminar, estrenando los zapatos, ella la mira y le guiña un ojo, haciendo una moción con la mano para que también se pruebe el regalo.

Raven puede sentir que los cabellos de su nuca se erizan, y sabe que los chicos bien pretenden no poner atención, pero las apariencias engañan. Es claro como el día, porque Cyborg parece comer el tofu de Chico Bestia, Chico Bestia le pone sal a un pedazo de carne y Robin lee una revista de modas.

Así que se levanta del asiento y flota hacia la salida del cuarto. Starfire hace un puchero de descontento pero no se ve sorprendida; sus hombros se bajan pero su mirada también lo hace y vuelve a sonreír, caminando alrededor de la sala.

…

Cuando por fin llega a su cuarto, quita el papel de los zapatos, se pone unos calcetines y desliza los botines en su lugar.

Son como lo imaginó, imposiblemente altos e imposiblemente hermosos. Se quita la capa y camina un rato el perímetro de su cuarto.

…

_Cuando Raven se da el lujo de admitir la parte más banal de su personalidad lo hace por un propósito sombrío que la deja nerviosa, y es que es más fácil admitir una atracción meramente física que algo más. Pero entre los hombres que forman parte de los Titanes, se podría decir que __él__es el menos guapo._

_Aún así, cuando se dice que no hay nada más que la apreciación material de un cuerpo, Starfire se le acerca a él juguetona y Raven siente que una piedra se le estanca en el estómago._

_Prefiere decir que es inseguridad novata, como cuando las niñas se ponen celosas en las novelas por razones estúpidas, pero en este caso, la "amenaza" es real, y peor, la amenaza es una diosa extraterrestre de cabello color fuego y piernas kilométricas._

…

Sabe que los chicos hicieron llamadas para conseguir esos dos pares de zapatos.

Lo sabe porque no son lo suficientemente pacientes para esperarse y comprar los zapatos sin que se vea que ellos fueron los culpables.

Sin decir que la máquina de seguridad para los paquetes que les llegan no tiene registro alguno de esas dos cajas.

…

"Me la debes" sonríe Chico Bestia.

Esto en sí es una tarea, el pensar que sonríe, porque ya todos entran en la mayoría de edad, y si no son adultos hechos y deshechos, ya no son niños.

Ni Robin le puede ganar en las sonrisas, porque si Robin es descrito en Vogue como misterioso, sexy y sublime (reporte oportuno de parte de Starfire y Argenta), Chico Bestia no sólo es eso, sino exótico, juguetón, pícaro y "naughty".

Que a Cyborg le pusieran "Adonis hecho de chocolate y metal" es la cereza del pastel.

Y la cubierta.

Tal vez el relleno.

Probablemente el pastel en sí.

Casi se siente culpable cuando está de acuerdo con la revista.

"…¿Qué te debo?"

"Tu me habías dicho que Starfire iba a causar al menos una explosión cuando ayer volvió a experimentar en la cocina y no lo hizo" Chico Bestia termina como si todo esto fuera a resolver todas sus dudas.

Lo hace, pero Raven no va a sucumbir sin una batalla.

"Oyee, Rae, ¡tu sabías que había tomado clases de cocina!" exclama Starfire. "¿Cómo pudieron apostar sobre eso? Hmp".

"Ayer Raven acordó que si perdía haría una cosa que yo le dijera, con detalles y todo. ELLA acordó entonces tú me puedes ayudar a planear su paga, Star" Starfire sonríe pícara.

"Yo no acorde nada" dice Raven. Su plan de batalla se siente algo débil.

"Naa-ahh, yo sé que tienes buena memoria, Rae, o ¿quieres decir que es tan mala que no recuerdas eso tan trivial?"

"Las cosas triviales no son merecedoras de un lugar en mi mente, Chico Bestia"

"¡Rae, un trato es un trato! ¿O me vas a decir que tu ética es mala también?" ("Oh jo", Ríe Starfire.)

Raven frunce el ceño. "Realmente crees que mi ética es así de mala, eh?"

Chico Bestia parece hacerse chiquito. Cyborg y Robin ríen mientras sacuden sus cabezas.

"Bueno, es una apuesta nada más, no te cuesta nada hacerla" masculla Chico Bestia.

"Si es sólo una apuesta, a ti tampoco te cuesta nada no cobrarla" replica Raven.

"Vamos, Rae, es inofensiva, hazla para que te deje de molestar", anota Cyborg.

Raven al final sucumbe, si es porque realmente no tiene nada de malo la apuesta o porque Cyborg lo dijo no sabe. Tal vez son ambas.

Todos saben que Raven considera a Cyborg como un hermano. Tiempo antes, cuando acababa de conocerlos a todos, también le gustaba. Esa admiración tan abierta la confundió por gusto romántico, al final Cyborg le había dado un beso inofensivo y sin intensidad en la comisura de sus labios, y supo con certeza que sólo había sido fraternidad la que sentía por el grandulón.

"Bueeeno, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?"

Chico Bestia se rasca la cabeza y Raven rueda los ojos. Robin sugiere una conferencia y todos menos Raven se salen de la sala.

Unos minutos después, Raven alza la mirada al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, sólo para encontrarse con un grupo de miradas de lo más peculiar.

Cyborg sonríe conocedor, Robin se ve ansioso, Chico Bestia está sonrojado y Starfire parece diagnosticar algo con cuidado.

"Entonces…"

"Este sábado…" Empieza Cyborg con voz risueña.

_Oh no._

"Va a haber una fiesta y queremos que vayas-"

"No"

"¿Realmente me vas a decir que no a mí, Raven?"

"…"

"Como acuerdo de un reto con detalles, Starfire te va a bañar, vestir y encerar para la fiesta"

Robin y Chico Bestia parecen sufrir espasmos a la mención del baño, pero Raven los derrite con una mirada de muerte.

"Trataras con todas tus inmortales fuerzas de no esconderte en una esquina oscura, bailarás y tomarás como la mujer que eres, y por lo tanto, harás algo que en tu vida consideras digno. En conclusión, el perfecto reto para sacarte de tu zona de confort" Cyborg termina el discurso y sus ojos se cierran con la sonrisa de un millón de dólares.

Es el plan perfecto.

"¿Cómo es que una apuesta tan inocente terminó con un pago tan caro?" se limita a preguntar. Todos saben que es retórico, así que Starfire la jala para empezar con los trajes, aclamando la falta de tiempo para la vestimenta perfecta.

A pesar de que es jueves en la noche.

…

La definición de fiesta en término adolescente no es tanto fiesta como una reunión que termina con el lugar oliendo a droga y la ocasional orgía cuando entras de accidente al cuarto que alguien más te había dicho que era el baño. Le pasó una vez hace dos años, cuando por fin Robin la había convencido (o más bien chantajeado) de asistir a la fiesta del chico oscuro que "le había puesto el ojo" aquella vez en la calle.

Si no era tanto a ella más que a Robin, los dos han decidido no decir nada.

Como su clóset comprende de jeans oscuros, blusas sin detalles y sudaderas de colores fríos (cuando la convenció no le dijo que tenía que usar algo en específico), Starfire se rinde de encontrar una nueva combinación que no sea gris-negro-azul y todas sus derivaciones.

"Vamos de compras"

"Oh no, eso no. No tienes a Cyborg aquí así que-", Se da cuenta de su error muy tarde. Porque un segundo está con el montón de ropa alrededor de ellas y el siguiente todos están en el Bebé de Cyborg camino al centro comercial.

No quieren llamar más la atención, así que todos se visten de ropas lo más insospechables. El plan no funciona muy bien por la piel de Chico Bestia, las prótesis de Cyborg, el cabello de Star y los ojos de Raves. Pero es un intento, y los de la cuidad ya están acostumbrados a su presencia.

Los chicos se van a los electrónicos y Raven prefiere verse desesperanzada que seguir a Starfire.

"Es parte del pago, Rae" Robin palmea su espalda y se encoge de hombros. Le sonríe de flash y Raven se encuentra sonrojada de ansiedad, con un nuevo y repentino deseo de comprar ropa.

_Ugh._

Se alejan los chicos y Raven va toda negocios.

"Starfire, dejaré que eliges mi ropa con UNA condición"

Starfire se para recta y saluda como militar. Raven se relaja un poco y sonríe.

"Ya sabes cuál es la condición"

…

Al final sabe apreciar que Starfire ha pasado el suficiente tiempo con ella para saber con exactitud esa cierta condición. No se siente culpable porque si los puercos volarán, las nalgas sacaran dulce y Starfire le pidiera que comprara su ropa y ella dijera que sí, está segura que también puede con sus condiciones.

Al final, Starfire se apega a la lista de la ropa: no estampados, no floreados, no llamativos. No colores cálidos.

No rosa.

No sabe mucho de moda en el mundo del fashion, pero Starfire, aunque sin una onza de chef profesional en su personalidad, sabe de ropa.

Por todas sus características que rellenan el estereotipo, Starfire es genial.

Al final, Starfire termina de estar lista esa noche dos horas antes de la hora que llegarían a la fiesta, pero cree que todas las chicas se toman más tiempo, y acuerda con la tradición de llegar elegantemente tarde. Así que avisa por el espacio estrecho de la puerta y la pared que se van a tardar y prosigue a decirles a los chicos que vio en una película una escena que le pareció interesante, y la va a llevar acabo con Raven.

"¿Es pornográfica?" Pregunta Chico Bestia, serio. El sonrojo que adorna sus mejillas lo delata.

"Uhm…no. Significa que ustedes se van en este momento, le hago un make over a Raven, y debe hacer una gran entrada a la fiesta".

Cierra la puerta en sus caras .

"Yo todavía pienso que es algo pornográfico, digo, ¿qué harán mientras nosotros no estamos?"

Los tres chicos tragan saliva.

"Hay que cuidarlas cuando lleguen a la fiesta"

Asienten solemnes.

…

"Nada de maquillaje"

"Awww, Raven. Anda, sólo tus pestañas y tus labios. Un poco nada más, por favor, por favor, por favor, por fa-"

"¡De acuerdo! Pero sólo un poco"

Agarra la cuchara, la pone debajo del encendedor y enchina un poco las pestañas de Raven, le pone delineador y aplica un poquito de labial rosa pálido a sus labios. Mientras Raven cierra los ojos, aprovecha y rosa su brocha contra las mejillas de Raven. Raven abre los ojos y frunce el ceño.

"Mira, es un poco nada más"

Y en definitivo, es sólo un dejo de maquillaje. Lo suficiente para que haya una diferencia.

"Obvio no te iba a poner más. No lo necesitamos" Starfire guiña un ojo.

"Vámonos de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión"

…

Cuando entran a la fiesta, no es cómo las películas de drama que Starfire encuentra adorables, donde las chicas miran en admiración o envidia y los chicos babean de antojo. La mayoría están más ocupados en bailar como locos al centro de la sala en la casa donde están o besándose en los sillones para ponerles atención.

La gran entrada se estrecha porque hay mucha gente. Pero algunos chicos voltean a verlas y algunas chicas también.

"Wow. Señoritas, se ven hermosas ésta noche" Starfire sonríe contenta y Raven relaja la mirada. Las dos toman los brazos de Chico Bestia y se dirigen a un parte más tranquila de la casa. Si alguien susurra "Jóvenes Titanes" no escuchan.

…

Starfire lleva un vestido de chiffon rosa intenso que es muy conservador, pero no deja nada a la imaginación. Sus zapatillas rosas hacen el juego y contraste perfecto con su vestido y sus piernas tostadas.

Raven trae pantalones grises de tubo y una camisa larga y fresca de color azul rey. Decidió, como Starfire, usar los zapatos de regalo.

Los chicos, muy seguramente los más guapos de la fiesta, se toman un discreto tiempo para admirarlas.

"¡Ahora, si no les importa!, me prometí a mí misma que caminaríamos de la salida del camión hasta acá sin usar poderes, y necesito descansar mis pies"

Starfire se sienta decidida y agarra un vaso nuevo de la mesa para servirse refresco.

Después de un cierto tiempo, una chica tímida y sospechosamente cliché se acerca a cada uno de los chicos para invitarlos a bailar, y en un instante Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Robin están saltando al ritmo del Dj.

Las luces se han vuelto foquitos en las oriyas de cada cuarto disponible. Starfire decide irse a jugar billar y sonríe conocedora. Luego parece recordar algo y se alza el cabello con una liga, se siente en frente de Raven y dice seriamente "Si alguien te invita a bailar, dile que sí" su voz, a pesar de ser atenuada por el estruendo de la música dos cuartos más allá, es calculadora y firme. Raven se pregunta si ese dejo de tristeza es hacia ella o hacia otra cosa.

Decide decir algo para cambiar el ambiente en su pequeña burbuja "Tu ten cuidado con lo del billar"

Starfire ríe y hace moción aburrida. "Rae, ¿por qué crees que es más fácil que una chica invite a nuestros amigos a bailar que un chico nos invite a nosotras?"

"…"

"De aquí entre nos, nosotras somos la presencia de los titanes. Es más fácil que nosotros los cuidemos.

Si alguien te invita a bailar, dile que sí" sonríe, acaricia su mejilla y se aleja.

"¡Espera!" Raven se deja reír un poco y se levanta para estirar sus brazos.

"Vamos jugar billar" Starfire agranda los ojos y ríe conspiracional.

"¿Sólo a jugar?" pregunta con una risita.

"Pues sí, o los dejamos tan vacíos que sus nietos todavía tendrán que pagar las deudas".

Los chicos en el billar tienen emociones conflictivas batallando en sus ojos cuando Raven y Starfire empiezan a jugar. No saben si estar indignados porque les están pateando el trasero o estar emocionados porque el billar es de posiciones, y Raven y Starfire no son penosas cuando se agachan para ver la bola.

"Yo creo que con eso ya tenemos nuestro lugar" exclama Raven, se pone un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y deja el palo en su lugar. Starfire asiente y la acompaña.

"Caballeros", Raven inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante y pasa la mano en frente de ella, "Fue un honor jugar con ustedes".

Starfire sabe que en las revistas siempre van a venir cosas que realmente llegan a la realidad. Y las miradas de estupefacción no sólo son porque Raven se ve ardiente, sino porque algo tan cómico y natural saliendo de sus labios es algo que sólo Starfire y los demás titanes llegan a ver.

Genial manera de hacerles saber que no sólo es "la chica oscura de los titanes".

….

Starfire se ha unido a la bola de Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Robin al centro de la plataforma, y choca su codo con las costillas de Robin para agarrar su atención.

"Robin" sisea lo más fuerte que puede. "¿No vas a hacer nada?" le pregunta, Robin se rasca la nuca en consternación y ve que Starfire cambia de expresión súbitamente, voltea a la dirección que cree Starfire dirige su mirada y ve a un chico hablar con Raven.

"Ya no puedo".

…

Al final, alguien la invita a bailar, un chico alto, esbelto de ojos azules y cabello rebelde. Decide que le faltan músculos, pero le gusta lo suficiente para decirle que si. Si va a pagar la apuesta, al menos que sea con alguien de su agrado.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" le pregunta, el chico no parece tener la intención de preguntarle, pero no quiere ser grosera. "Me llamo Robert" aun cuando se mueven con el ritmo de la música y él va tan lejos para posar una mano en su cintura, no le pregunta, y a Raven no le gusta mucho eso. Su confusión es aparente porque el chico ríe apenado y la lleva a la mesa donde hay un gran tazón de bebida verde.

"Perdón, pero yo sé que tú eres Raven, por eso no te pregunte tu nombre" Raven alza una ceja, aún con la explicación siente que no excusa la falta de educación. Para cualquier otro adolescente sería algo genial que ya supieran quien eres, pero para los Jóvenes Titanes ese lujo dejó de ser lujo y ahora aprecian la normalidad.

Que el chico no le haya preguntado su nombre le da pistas de como es.

"Debía preguntártelo, lo sé. Supongo que estás tan acostumbrada a que sepan tu nombre que algo como "Cómo te llamas" se te hace más especial"

Esas pistas se hicieron añicos.

"Es que estoy algo nervioso, mis amigos y yo vimos entrar a los otros titanes y supimos que Starfire iba a venir después, se me hace raro que tú hayas venido cuando dicen que no eres muy social"

Raven agranda los ojos.

"¡Agh! Lo siento, es que lo leí de algún lado, no quise saltar a las conclusiones; ya verás que estoy algo nervioso. Yo…lo siento"

"Tienes razón, no soy muy social. Pero ¿por qué hablarme si estás tan nervioso?"

Casi esperó que Robert y sus amigos hubieran hecho una apuesta para ver si Raven le decía que si para ir a bailar.

"Es que eres tan linda" El chico tiene una sonrisa encantadora. Casi se siente culpable.

"Deberías probar el ponche" pero el ponche de la mesa en la sala está muy cargado y no se da cuenta hasta después de cuatro vasos. Necesita ir al baño y Robert le dice que la espera en la mesa.

Como destino, alguien señala una puerta, pero su dedo se mueve mucho y la Tierra parece girar más rápido. Así que adivina cuál de las puertas es y entra para encontrarse un cuarteto que no es de cuerdas en el piso.

Hace una mueca de incomodidad y cierra la puerta.

Pero su balance se rompe y se encuentra tambaleándose hasta caer en los brazos suaves y musculosos de su salvador.

"¡Raven! ¿Qué te ha pasado?" Cuando escucha que es la voz de Robin, un instinto prehistórico se prende en su cerebro y se aleja firme, este instinto le dice que es territorio apartado; se aclara la garganta y encuentra que siente las mejillas calientes.

Evita muletillas, evita muletillas…

"Necesito ir al baño, pero alguien me señaló la puerta equivocada" su confusión y pena son aparentes.

"Sabes, esta es la segunda vez que te pasa, tal vez es una metáfora para decirte que el placer sexual está abriendo la puerta" Está lo suficientemente sobria para saber que Robin tampoco está en sus cinco sentidos.

"Si, como sea" abre otra puerta y es un cuarto grande, pero ve a lo lejos otras dos puertas y supone que una de ellas lleva al baño. Se acerca y "Eureka", dice.

"Te espero aquí afuera, Raven" Raven asiente y se libera de ese peso incómodo en su vejiga. Para evitar que algo incómodo pase, toma agua lo más que puede y se lava la cara. Ya sintiéndose más refrescada sale del baño y Robin le sonríe con cautela.

"Vamos acá afuera, he querido enseñarte algo desde hace rato"

Raven no puede evitar el sonido de sorpresa que sale de sus labios al ver el jardín.

"¿De quién es la casa?" pregunta, maravillada con las fuentes, las estatuas, los pastos y los rosales espinosos.

"Recuerdas am…el chico que te invito a la fiesta pero que…"

"¿Quería algo contigo? Si."

"Esta es su casa, pensé que la recordarías"

"Oh, con razón la casa se me hacía familiar"

"…Si eh…esa vez, esa vez me habías dicho que le habías echado un vistazo al jardín desde arriba pero cuando regresamos se te olvidó verlo y, bueno me acordé y aquí está"

"No se cómo te acuerdas de esas cosas, Robin, tienes buena memoria"

Raven mira hacia los árboles, y Robin aprovecha para sonrojarse como tomate. El ponche verde está muy cargado.

Y sabe que está cargado porque no puede evitar que sus ojos se posen en la espalda de Raven y que bajen lentamente. Lástima que la camisa de Raven sea muy larga. Aún así, la silueta se aprieta con la camisa y Robin más que satisfecho quiere ver un poco más.

"Baila conmigo" Se oye decir, para luego arrepentirse.

"Que mandón"

"Lo siento, ¿quisieras bailar conmigo?"

"No hay música aquí" Su decisión se rompe porque Robin se acerca lentamente, y tomas sus manos para ponerlas en sus hombros y la acerca a él.

"No importa"

No es el gran baile; optan por moverse lento en círculos a través del jardín. Hablan de una y mil cosas hasta que Raven se pone como detective y le saca los trapos sucios.

"Tú escogiste mis botines" Robin se sonroja otra vez, pero sospecha que es por el alcohol que todavía transita sus venas.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" se rasca la nuca y Raven mira para arriba, "Los dos sabemos porque fuiste tú" contesta. No hay muchas razones porque Raven nunca dijo nada sobre los zapatos, pero ella nunca se para a admirar algo en los estantes de las tiendas, y cuando lo hizo por el más breve de los momentos no había nadie más que Robin.

De agradecimiento le da un abrazo apropiado.

"Esos ya los había comprado, pero no encontraba manera de regalártelos sin que se viera sospechoso".

Algo en la mente de Raven se prende a esa enunciación. "¿Desde cuándo los compraste?" Siente que el corazón le salta cuando Robin pasa sus manos sobre su espalada. Sólo es un abrazo, sólo es un abrazo, sólo es un abrazo…

"Sé que se va a oír tonto, pero los zapatos también pasan de moda, los tuve que comprar los más pronto posible"

Cuando se separa se sonroja porque Robin ve sus labios, y la mira detenidamente pero muy rápido; en vez de quitar sus manos de su espalda la acerca más a él y Raven se aleja.

"No…no podemos Robin", para enfatizar su punto sacude la cabeza y pone sus manos en signo de alto.

"¿Por qué no?,¿ Es por qué somos compañeros?, ¿Por qué los dos estamos ebrios?"

Raven está confundida, las dos opciones no le habían pasado por la cabeza, y aunque considera que son muy buenas razones, el problema es aún más grande. "Tú y…Star" Ahora Robin es él confundido, pero entiende porque Raven pensaría eso, "¿Sabes de quien fue la idea de la fiesta?" Los ojos de Robin brillan de manera hipnotizante, y camina tan lento que Raven se encuentra caminando para atrás. Robin aprovecha el trance, levanta dedos temblorosos para rosarlos contra las mejillas de Raven. El sonrojo que surge de sus mejillas pálidas es encantador. Raven sigue haciéndose para atrás, con ojos sorprendidos y labios reluctantes; no se da cuenta que lo hace hasta que es muy tarde. Todo pasa en cámara lenta.

Sus rodillas tiemblan y el impacto es suave pero muy sorprendente.

Para cuando vuelve a salir a la superficie de la alberca Robin ríe contento y borracho, pero se da cuenta del estado mojado de Raven cuando sale indigna y traga saliva tan fuerte que los dos escuchan. Raven se pone los brazos sobre sus senos y hace un puchero. El efecto es aún más grande y sensual. Robin agradece a las fuerzas divinas que el alcohol dificulte una erección.

Pero no por mucho, porque tiene 19 años y no 50. Se voltea rápidamente, checa su reloj "Deberíamos irnos, tú…estás em-empapada" Raven está tan caliente y tan fría que se siente mareada. Una ráfaga de viento la sacude y sabe que es malo cuando toma, porque se le sube a la cabeza y se tambalea a la salida. "Creo que es buena idea".

…

"Voy a matar a quien le dio de beber a mi hermanita" gruñe Cyborg. Mira a Raven por el retrovisor, que parece temblar como gato mojado, cubierta con la chamarra de Robin.

"Al menos no me fue como a Chico Bestia" Los cuatro miran al susodicho, que ronca feliz y desmayado en la parte de atrás. No tomó mucho, pero no sabe beber. Ninguno de ellos.

Raven no sabe qué va a hacer el día siguiente, es día intensivo de entrenamiento y los cinco no están en sus mejores condiciones. Eso no le preocupa lo suficiente como al asunto con Robin. Empeora cuando Starfire toca con un dedo su bícep, y cuando piensa que Raven no está mirando mira a Robin de manera inquisitiva. Robin se da cuenta que Raven los mira por el reflejo del espejo y se sonroja como tomate, mientras su cara se ve mortificada y sus ojos destilan pena. Starfire sonríe feliz y Raven no se siente muy bien. Lo descarta porque está algo ebria, pero cuando llegan todos a la Torre, le dice a Robin que secara su chamarra y se va al cuarto.

No se quita los zapatos.

…

Robin ve el juego de emociones que pasa por la cara de Raven cuando ve a Starfire sonreír y sabe que Raven ha malinterpretado todo.

…

Robin llega a su cuarto y ve a Starfire a lo lejos. Suspira de alivio cuando ella no se ve molesta.

"Entonces ¿lograste algo con Raven?" Robin sabe que Starfire todavía no capta los más escondidos términos coloquiales, pero eso no significa que él no le dé el doble sentido que tiene la enunciación.

"No, se cayó en la alberca" Starfire lo mira confundida "¿Es otro modismo que no entiendo?" Robin se pega en la frente mentalmente.

"Estábamos en el jardín, y se cayó en una alberca, literalmente", Starfire aprieta los labios, pero sus ojos se entrecierran de risa.

"Mira, Star…creo que malinterpretó lo que pasó en el carro" Starfire parece sopesar sus palabras, pero todavía no entiende del todo la razón.

"Supongo que es algo humano…"

"Mmm…es algo de conciencia. Es que se ha confundido. Malinterpretó lo que…"sacude una mano para ver si Starfire lo entiende sin tener que ir a los detalles.

"Deberías decirle algo para aclararlo"

"¿Y sí mejor lo dejo así y la invito a salir?"

Ahora Starfire es la que se ve exasperada "Robin, todos los seres vivos consientes en el universo buscan certeza, y con eso sólo va a pensar que estás jugando con ella, y a nadie_, a nadie_ le gusta eso"

"Los hombres no son así"

Ahora cuando Starfire aprieta los labios no es para esconder una risa, sino de seriedad.

"Si Raven ve que no hay nada que pueda pasar entre ustedes, tratara de manejar esos sentimientos o canalizarlos a alguien más. Y ahí es donde no te va a gustar, Robin".

"No lo haría…"

"Ella es así de feminista. Buenas noches".

…

Y en efecto. Como Robin no ha querido aclarar ese baile tan sugestivo y la subsecuente malinterpretación, Raven se ha portado tan normal como lo es para ella.

Pero el canalizar los sentimientos es la parte más difícil. Y ahí es donde se da cuenta que a pesar de ser reservada, fría, calculadora y a veces medio tonta, todavía es un humano, y el hambre que le da al corazón cada vez que ve a Robin es incómodo.

…

_Para no tener discrepancias entre los miembros del grupo, hay una organización de rotación semanal para todo el trabajo manual que se hace en la Torre. Sea la cocina, la lavandería, los cuartos comunales, la correspondencia y las misiones. Así, todos los días hay un grupo diferente para tener todo en orden. Robin y Cyborg, siendo líder y líder en caso de emergencia respectivamente, se dividen los días y rotan a los demás del grupo._

_Robin y Raven trabajan juntos por horas el domingo y el lunes._

…

_Robin es amable con ella; cada que son sus días de "equipo", Robin se quita el antifaz y le sonríe. Pero eso no ha pasado, y ella piensa que es porque Robin le quiere dar a entender que no pasa nada entre ellos, pero él piensa que es porque Raven no apreciaría la normalidad cuando el asunto ha sido todo menos normal._

_Raven quiere pensar que un __juguete__ se la ha destruido, y que extraña esas miradas raras y pequeñas porque son deliciosas, pero resulta que ese juguete tiene peso emocional, ese juguete es su favorito, y ese juguete que no la ve con ojos azulosos sólo hace que su corazón le duela._

_Así ha sido durante semanas. Cada que Starfire y ella están a solas haciendo lo que sea, Starfire siempre parece querer decirle algo, Raven le pregunta si tiene algo en la mente, y la pelirroja sólo se sonroja y parece tartamudear._

"_Es que no sé como decirlo…" Starfire tiene otras cosas en mente. Quiere decirle a Raven que Robin está loco por ella, pero cree que eso es pasarse de la raya, y que no es su historia para contar. Por tanto que el mundo piense que es perfecta, no le dice nada a Raven sobre los sentimientos de Robin porque no está lista todavía. Y es cruel, porque ya estaba decidida a ayudar Robin ganarse el corazón de Raven._

_Raven, mientras, malinterpreta las palabras, y si tanto sospechaba que Robin realmente gustaba de ella y que Starfire le ayudaba, ahora esa sospecha se esfuma porque parece que la pelirroja le quiere decir "Robin y yo estamos juntos y no se cómo decírtelo sin lastimarte"_

_Ahh, y había dicho que estaba por encima de esas estupideces…_

…

Como la lavandería se hace en domingos, los dos juntos saben más de los demás por el simple estado de su ropa. Raven separa la ropa en tambos de "especial" para los trajes, blancos para la ropa interior, color y delicada para la ropa casual. Luego le da los bultos a Robin para que el ponga el jabón. Sus dedos no se rosan casualmente y no se ven con miradas llenas de amor pasional, pero la vibra de todo el cuarto es pesada.

Raven no es lo suficientemente emocional (o abierta emocionalmente) para que la presión sea de ella. Cree que si pasa ese nivel ya no vale la pena seguir viviendo. Todavía no cae tan hondo. Pero siente el nerviosismo de Robin, y sabe muy bien porque es.

"Raven, yo…" Robin espera y anhela con todas sus fuerzas que Raven lo interrumpa con 'Yo sé que estás con Starfire', porque sabe que Raven piensa eso, y luego el le diría que no, que la quiere a ella, y que quiere tener muchos hijos con ojos color lavanda y quiere hacer el amor con ella eternamente, pero Raven en estado "normal" no habla, mucho menos va a interrumpir.

"…"

" Raven, yo…no siento nada por Starfire"

Raven alza una ceja.

"Bueno, si es una chica muy atractiva, pero es como mi hermana, bueno no, porque antes si me gustaba y te lo digo para que no haya dudas, pero ya no me gusta para nada, es más, ya no la puedo ver de otra manera más que como una buena amiga. Y tu eres mi mejor amiga, porque sabes mucho de mí, y me exasperas y yo también te exaspero y nos enojamos pero eso sólo hace que quiera…" Robin se muerde un labio y ahora sus ojos si destilan algo de emoción.

Raven siente que su cabeza se despegó de su cuerpo y que flota arriba de ella mientras de vueltas.

"Pero Starfire…"

Robin está que quiere explotar. "Starfire me consiguió los botines para ti, ella me dijo que en tanto te quedarás sola en la fiesta te preguntara si querías bailar conmigo pero luego ese imbécil flacucho te llevó. Starfire me ha insistido que te diga lo que siento y luego cuando me miró así en el carro era para preguntarme si había logrado algo contigo y yo…y tú...lo malinterpretaste".

Y mientas la cabeza de Raven da vueltas y explota en truenos y centellas, la parte consciente de Raven sonríe un poco.

"Y no te molestaste en hacer nada hasta que…"

"Lo siento, es que, ah soy un idiota, pero me gustas mucho Raven" esas palabras al fin le sacan un sonrojo a Raven, y Robin, al verlo, no puede más que hacer conjunto con uno igual.

No dicen nada cuando ponen las lavadoras a andar y esperan nerviosos a que los ciclos terminen. Se van a la sala, hacen el desayuno y lo sirven. Nadie sospecha nada, Starfire se sigue viendo igual de escéptica y ansiosa cada vez que los dos están juntos, Chico Bestia no se da cuenta de nada y Cyborg sabe todo siempre pero espera los resultados con paciencia.

Cuando todos se van a una misión de improvisto, terminan con distraída eficiencia, y Raven se encuentra con un chico aferrado a sus tobillos, que le da las gracias y besa sus pantorrillas y le pide que salga con él. Cyborg lo aleja de Raven con peligrosa delicadeza y le sonríe con ojos endemoniados. "No quiere", le dice al innombrable, el chico traga saliva y pide disculpas. Robin está ardiendo de celos.

Llegan a la Torre y los dos pájaros se dirigen a la lavandería para poner la ropa a secar. Raven pone los bultos en sus respectivas secadoras y empieza los ciclos, pero su cara se cierra de emoción cuando Robin pone las manos en la cubierta de la máquina, encerrándola en el pequeño espacio.

"No creo que estemos tan cercanos todavía para que te pongas celoso por eso, Robin" Robin hace una mueca de descontento pero duda al quitar sus manos de la cubierta. Como se tarda un poco más de lo que debería Raven se voltea y Robin siente que el corazón le salta.

"Si te volteas así menos me voy a separar" Raven hace cara de que le molesta la enunciación, pero sus ojos brillan de satisfacción y pena. Robin, sabiendo que no tiene el paso abierto (uh maldito doble sentido) se limita a besar los párpados de Raven.

Los dos pretenden que es un caballero, y que lo que hizo no lo hace para obtener otros beneficios. Raven se sonroja a pesar de todo.

Robin, arriesgando un poco en los mares profundos se acerca a Raven y le da un beso en una mejilla, cuando Raven no le dice nada, le besa la otra mejilla. Su respuesta es silencio y el sonrojo de Raven, así que besa su nariz y ella cierra los ojos de mortificación.

Robin quiere apretujarla contra su pecho, pero decide ir más allá y besa su mentón.

"¡Arhgrahgrharhgrh! ¡MIS OJOS!"

Los dos saltan como si les hubieran quemado los pies, y ven a Chico Bestia tapando sus ojos mientras sus mejillas brillan tanto que la luz traspasa las palmas de sus manos.

"…"

"Fui muy exagerado ¿verdad?" pregunta cuando se quita las manos de los ojos.

"¿Algo?" Pregunta Raven, Chico Bestia la ve a los ojos y se sonroja nuevamente, Raven rueda los ojos. "Perdón, hubiera tocado la puerta, pero ¡éste no es cuarto para andar haciendo esas cosas!...Al menos que les guste lo atrevido ¡Hubieran puesto un letrero de 'No interrumpir'!"

"¿Sabes Chico Bestia? Yo creo que sí lo hubiéramos hecho. Ahora, si no te molesta poner un letrero tú…cierra la puerta al salir ¿sí?" Mientras dice esto se acerca a Raven y la toma de la cintura para alzarla y ponerla en la cubierta de la secadora. Chico Bestia saca un gritito de perturbación y sale corriendo, la puerta hace un estruendoso sonido cuando se cierra.

"Ahora, ¿en dónde estábamos?"

"No estábamos en ningún lado" Raven lo empuja ligeramente y se baja de la secadora, pero se tarda más de lo normal para quitar sus manos del pecho de Robin. Robin sonríe conocedor.

…

La espera es irritante, el lunes Raven prefirió ser responsable, hacer el papeleo, el mantenimiento de la Torre y la integridad del grupo que besarlo. No entiende cómo es eso posible.

La semana es ocupada porque siempre tienen que resolver crímenes de improvisto, ir de gala para una fundación o a una conferencia con el gobierno.

Cuando es su turno de trabajar con Chico Bestia el miércoles, Chico Bestia no está feliz y campante, pero curioso y preocupado.

"Creo que no te tengo que decir que pasa si llegas lastimar a alguna de las dos" dice solemne. Robin no está sorprendido de lo que dice Chico Bestia; sabe muy bien que él fue probablemente el primero que supo que pasaba incluso antes de que Robin se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por Raven. Asiente con la cabeza muy serio "Si algo llega a pasar, yo mismo me lanzo al abismo". Como Chico Bestia está seguro de que nadie disfruta el abismo, sabe que Robin no hará nada malo.

…

Para el sábado, Starfire ha visto las suficientes pistas para saber que Robin ha aclarado todo, su tardanza y su soberbia sólo hace que Raven alargara el plazo para pedir disculpas.

"¿Le dijiste todo?"

"Sip, hasta lo de los zapatos"

"Eso fue un muy buen detalle, Robin"

"Si, pero la mayoría de las mujeres piensan que a los hombres sólo nos gustan las chicas con zapatos altos porque se ven buenísimas" hace un puchero de decepción e indignación, pero Starfire ya sabe lo suficiente.

"Piensan o saben…"

Robin se encoge de hombros y su sonrisa es pícara.

"Realmente no me puedes culpar por querer verla en tacones altos" Starfire no puede culparlo, así que ríe y sigue con los paquetes que les llegan de correo.

…

El Domingo llega y Robin no sabe que hacer, porque el momento en que vea a Raven se le va a hacer imposible no hacer algo, pero antes de que pueda decidirse si correr al final del universo o dejarse llevar por la corriente, Raven llega con el carrito que trae toda la ropa y con un 'buenos días' imperceptible empieza a poner la ropa en bultos organizados.

Robin prefiere quedarse ahí parado como estatua, viendo a Raven mientras se mueve, alzando la ropa del carrito y separándola. Cuando llega a ver un poco de piel blanca y firme o el elástico apretado de su leotardo, siente que el cerebro se le hace líquido.

Raven se para exasperada; cuando piensa voltearse para mirarlo estricta, ve a Robin de reojo y sus orejas se tornan un rosa pálido y siente el cuello caliente.

"Ayúdame a separar la ropa", le dice, Robin traga saliva "Raven…realmente no creo poder hacerlo" su voz está tan apretada y desesperada que Raven prefiere hacerlo sola mientras Robin toma las riendas de su sanidad y trata de que no se vaya.

Al final, Robin pone su cara de líder, pero en vez de ayudarle, se para de donde está sentado y sale tranquilamente del cuarto. Raven _sabe_ que va a pasar, y el hecho de que ella sea la razón la deja con un sentimiento de lo más raro.

Por el más breve de los momentos piensa ayudarlo con el problema, en el otro prefiere irse hasta el final y en el otro sólo quiere ver.

Cierra los ojos fuertemente y cuenta hasta diez mil, saca los boxers de Chico Bestia para calmarse.

…

Cuando tienen que categorizar el correo de ese mismo día, Raven prefiere darle un poco más de castigo a Robin y hacerlo todo sola. Pero se contradice porque desea que Robin entre por la puerta con esa masculinidad inminente y que la tome ahí mismo en el escritorio.

Culpa su parte humana de pensar en esas cosas, y ahora que lo piensa mejor, también culpa a la parte demoniaca.

Empieza a imaginar a Robin cubierto de chocolate cuando el susodicho entra con un sonrojo penoso en sus mejillas. No ve a Raven a los ojos (como si pudiera) y se pone en la esquina más recóndita de la base mientras empieza a leer los paquetes que Raven ha pasado por la máquina de seguridad.

"El próximo domingo tu lavas todo".

Robin baja la cabeza hasta que sus cabellos cubren su cara "Si" murmura.

"¿Qué opinas de esto?" Raven trata de volver a la normalidad que tanto añora, y cuando Robin ve la revista de política, su cara se relaja y sonríe plácido.

"Que va a tomar tiempo para arreglar los contratos contra los regímenes más fundamentalistas…"

Los dos hablan hasta que la garganta se les seca.

…

Se dan cuenta que ya no tienen nada más relevante que decir, y es una de esas conversaciones que siempre tiene sus altos y sus bajos; cuando quieren hablar los dos al mismo tiempo y cuando olvidan que decir sólo para rellenar el silencio.

No es tan malo después de todo, porque están cómodos sentados sobre dos paquetes grandes que vienen del gobierno; hablan como si no se hubieran visto desde hace mucho. Raven se da cuenta que Robin a veces la desespera tanto que quiere pegarle a algo, y Robin se da cuenta que él es la única persona con la que Raven puede hablar con comodidad.

A los dos les gusta la pizza de pepperoni, a los dos les gusta el chocolate derretido y el rock psicodélico y la música de ambiente, pero cuando vienen los detalles más íntimos de su personalidad, los dos chocan de manera excitante.

Raven es obstinada, Robin es olvidadizo.

Raven es meticulosa pero Robin es práctico.

El tiempo pasa volando y sus labios se juntan en un rose delicado que dura segundos, minutos, horas, días. Robin acaricia la mejilla de Raven y Raven aprieta su muñeca. Alguien abre la boca y el otro lo sigue, pero no saben quién empezó.

Se separan; no hay sorpresa o destellos saliendo de sus almas o música angelical que se oye del más allá. Prefieren sonreír mientras sus labios todavía se tocan; vuelven a besarse y el tiempo vuela y el piso desaparece bajo sus pies.

…

Al final Raven está segura de que la conexión que va de sus ojos a su corazón nunca existió, pero la conexión que va de su corazón a los ojos está trabajando muy bien, porque Robin se ve interesante, Raven quiere hablar con él de todo y compartirle cosas, escuchar música con él y hacerle suavemente el amor. El brillo que sale de Robin sólo es un bonus que le da calor.

Raven no es superficial.

Pero no está ciega.

…

…

…

N/A: Los párrafos que están con Italic Font no son más que descripciones de su vida diaria introducidos a la cronología de la historia. Sirven para dar un fondo y una explicación del porqué de las cosas.

No sé por qué se me ocurrió esto, supuse que la base de la historia sería una idiosincrasia muy peculiar en Raven, y quise saber cómo la manejaría en vista de sus más prominentes características. Me gusta cuando los personajes son más detallados en sus acciones. No es sólo ser extrovertido o tímido, o flojo o muy trabajador, pero algo aún más invisible y específico. Algún detalle ahí que les agrega profundidad.

Siempre se me ha hecho que todos tenemos algo que nadie más sospecha, o que no entienden del todo, hasta donde se extiende y cuál es el límite.

Que a Raven le gusten las cosas bonitas me pareció una estupenda idea, pero para basar eso mismo tuve que darle una explicación más tangible, por eso mismo mi cambio a la cultura de Raven.

No sé si esto es Fuera de Personaje, tanto que siempre traté de dejarlos como son, sólo obvio, referente a esas mismas personalidades que yo capto del show, trato de que esas situaciones diferentes vayan con una lógica, igual pudo ser un disastre.

¡Gracias por leer!

De antemano una gran disculpa si hay algún error gramatical y ortográfico.


End file.
